Talk:Australia
Removed Alice Springs An anon added this information: :Starfleet survival training was practiced in Alice Springs. Does anybody have the source for this statement? If so, it should be re-added to the article and cited. --From Andoria with Love 21:24, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Shelby I'm removing this line because it itself states that it is not canon and based only on speculation: :Some have suggested that Commander Elizabeth Shelby ( . ''Star Trek: New Frontier) is Australian, though this is not established anywhere in canon.'' At the very least it should state who suggested it and why. - F8street 13:37, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Unclear comment What is the meaning of this sentence? :Australia is the smallest continental landmass on the planet Earth, home to several of that world's former nation-states. To my awareness, the Australian landmass has always been a unified (not unitary) nation-state, as well as home to an aboriginal nation. How can it be "home to several" nation-states, former or otherwise. Tfleming 20:20, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I edited out the 'several' part, as you are right, Australia has always been a unified nation, not several nations on one continent, unless there's some official Star Trek story somewhere that has specifically mentioned that Australia split into several smaller countries sometime in the 21st century. --FFN 15:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Removed note I removed the following: :Its interesting to note that there are no Star Trek characters, aside from Crewman Cutler's pen pal, known to have originated from Australia. In the TNG episode , Commander Nella Daren was played by Australian actress Wendy Hughes, who played the role with a slight hint of her natural accent. It is possible Daren was an Australian, though this was not confirmed on screen. There are lots of places on Earth that Trek characters haven't been from. -- Kingfisher 20:54, 31 May 2007 (UTC) observation This is just an observation, but some references to Australia in Star Trek shows how Americentric the series was, despite being set in the future were there are greater wonders and far stranger things off-world than on Earth. For example, Grandpa Joe Sisko searched for Sarah for three years, tracking her whereabouts down in Australia. Disregarding that the level of technology in Star Trek would enable the Earth authorities to track her down fairly quickly, the way actor Brock Peters said 'Australia' (and the fact they choose the location as a 'far away place') made it sound like the country was as distant to Joe Sisko as Bajor or Deneb IV or something, when in Star Trek Earth Human terms, Australia from New Orleans is the equivalent of a bus trip. Secondly, Hoshi Sato's story about her pen pal. Surely Earth had progressed far enough at that point that places on Earth no longer had places with 'strange-sounding names'? --FFN 15:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Desertification I removed the following note as speculative (see MA:NOT): * Judging by its appearance from space in , Australia, along with neighboring New Guinea and Indonesia, seems to have suffered severe deforestation and desertification by 2063, possibly as a result of climate change, nuclear war, or both. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Final nation state Presumably, this was one of the final nation states, which voted to support the world government in the year 2150, based on Crusher's statement in Attached ( Script to the episode called "Attached" ) 20:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I know this is an old comment, but since this seems to come up every now and again: :"Well, think about Earth. '''What if' one of the old nation states, say Australia, had decided not to join the World Government in twenty one fifty? Would that have disqualified us as a Federation member?''" (emphasis added) :Which is quite clearly her posing a hypothetical, as stated in the article.--Cleanse ( talk ) 11:01, October 17, 2017 (UTC)